


Synopsis: Unholy Alliance, Part II

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Unholy Alliance, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Unholy Alliance II

**UNHOLY ALLIANCE, PART II**

The saga of the Unholy Alliance between James Horton and Xavier St. Cloud continues, moving to a new venue-Paris. Mac pursues the evil duo, leaving a confused and seriously wounded Charlie behind. Charlie's questions about MacLeod's miraculous recovery will remain unanswered for now. For those who need an update, refer to the previous Quick Fix, Unholy Alliance, Part I. 

In this episode, the malevolence of Horton and St. Cloud is offset nicely by the buffoonery of the good-hearted, well meaning, although frequently irritating Maurice. He infuriates Mac at times, but ultimately proves to be a loyal friend. Just the thought of that rubbery, impish face evokes a smile. 

**_New Characters:_**

**MAURICE** \- Mischievous neighbor of Duncan's, chef, veteran, pain in the butt, but lovable in his own Gallic way. He was 'barge-sitting' on his own initiative. When Duncan asks, 'How did you live before I got here?' His answer-'On your very excellent credit.' 

**HENRI MARTIN** \- Dying French officer, Napoleonic Wars-asked Mac to do him a service. 

**LUC BERGON** \- disgraced member of cavalry regiment, a 'bad apple' hired by Horton and Xavier St. Cloud. 

* * *

Recap 

The story so far-   
Takes a moment to tell,   
Horton and Xavier,   
The duo from Hell,   
Charlie hangs on-   
In his hospital bed,   
Delaney wants more-   
From MacLeod than his head. 

Mac has warned Joe,   
No more he's a buddy,   
Joe lied to save Horton,   
Now both men feel cruddy.   
Will they reconcile?   
Will Charlie get well?   
Will Horton and Xavier,   
Get a free ride to Hell? 

The Hospital 

And Renee? She's a trip,   
Knowing Mac cares for Charlie,   
She waits near his room-   
Where Mac comes regularly,   
'You offered me dinner?'   
'Renee, please comprehend,   
It is not very safe-   
Being my friend.' 

The Loft 

Of course, Mac relents,   
First dining, then chiding.   
Each trying to learn-   
What the other is hiding.   
'Why haven't you kissed me?'   
She leans forward...so...   
R-r-r-r-i-i-ng! Duncan's bell,   
Someone's in the dojo. 

Dojo, Downstairs 

It's Dawson! He's come-   
To give Mac information,   
An address! These two scuzzballs-   
Have a brand new location,   
He faces MacLeod,   
Saying, 'What's done is done,'   
If mere looks could kill-   
Joe'd be buzzard carrion. 

'You trusted me once,   
Even if we weren't friends,'   
'Why should I believe you?'   
'It's the truth,' Joe contends.   
Mac goes back upstairs,   
Ducking out on Renee,   
Though she's anxious to help,   
She would be in the way. 

A Dockside Warehouse 

Horton types at his laptop,   
Tension strains his cruel face.   
Xavier nibbling his caviar-   
At a leisurely pace.   
'Horton...life must be savored,   
Eat well. Kill for pleasure.   
I owe MacLeod much,   
His death I will treasure.' 

'He's _here!_ I can _feel_ him!'   
Horton scuttles away.   
Without firepower-   
He's reluctant to stay.   
Again, the two clash,   
But Mac's rules have expanded.   
From now on, MacLeod-   
Will fight Xavier _two-handed!_

As they fight to the wharf,   
No trick too improper,   
Overhead, in the sky-   
The sound of a chopper.   
Horton leans out (with gun),   
Sprays a burst right at Mac!   
Mac dives behind crates-   
As the shots drive him back. 

The Hospital 

Charlie's feeling much better,   
But MacLeod has to leave,   
Though St. Cloud's fled to Paris,   
Mac gets no reprieve.   
Mac will follow the trail-   
Of the Golden Caviar,   
When it leads him to Xavier,   
Horton will not be far. 

'Mac, you're forgetting,   
Your promise to me.   
You said you'd reveal,   
How it can be-   
That you are still breathing,   
'Fore I died, you recall?'   
'You're not dying, Charlie-   
It's _magic,_ that's all.' 

Paris 

Mac's at Orly airport,   
Needs a taxi, of course.   
Guess who's there to greet him,   
Thanks to U.S. Air Force,   
Officer Delaney,   
Smiling and witty,   
Would Mac like a ride-   
Into the city? 

'Quay de la Tournelle,'   
Where he left the barge moored,   
'The barge isn't _there._ '   
Mac won't take Renee's word-   
Till he sees for himself,   
The Seine's flooded his quay!   
'And _YOU_ know where it is.'   
Round One, to Renee. 

Yes, the barge had been moved,   
She drives Mac to the place,   
In exchange, she wants dinner-   
And 'help with my case.'   
'You don't give up, _do_ you?'   
'Not until' (Renee quips),   
'I get what I'm after.'   
(And she's after Mac's lips.) 

Mac's alone by the barge,   
It looms unimpaired-   
Filled with memories of Tessa-   
And the twelve years they shared.   
Some cheerful, some solemn,   
Some silly, some sad.   
She was lover, companion-   
The best that he had. 

As he steps off the gangway,   
Barely holding back tears-   
A deep off-key voice-   
Singing! Grates in his ears!   
The empty wine bottles-   
Make a strange centerpiece.   
Someone's usurped Mac's home,   
And his name is Maurice. 

A quaint pudgy man,   
A mite short of cash,   
Prone to embellish-   
His deeds with panache.   
He's used MacLeod's toothbrush,   
His clothes all bestrewn,   
'Maurice, clean this place up.   
And I want it done _SOON!_ ' 

Paris Street, Later 

Mac locates the shop,   
Where St. Cloud bought his treat,   
'Golden caviar? _Impossible!_   
None exists on the street.'   
Bribes will not work.   
Those that sold it-in jail!   
'Perfect.' sighs Mac,   
That's the end of the trail. 

Outdoor Café, Later 

'Who killed Rick Davis?'   
Asks Renee, over dinner.   
'I can help you, MacLeod-   
I'm no untrained beginner.'   
'His name is James Horton.'   
'How do we find this cuss?'   
Gunshots pepper their table!   
Mac: 'He just found us!' 

Mac leaps up to chase-   
The masked thug on the run.   
Renee grabs her purse-   
And pulls out her gun.   
' _STOP!_ ' He keeps _running!_   
Her shot strikes his thigh.   
Then his comrade-in-arms-   
Drives recklessly by. 

Pleading through the car window-   
To his partner, ' _Save me!_ '   
But he's shot, then he falls-   
Like a piece of debris.   
In his last frantic moments,   
A cufflink he'll wrest-   
From his murderer's sleeve.   
Mac once knew that link's crest. 

Renee's Apartment 

Renee is unnerved,   
The man she shot died,   
'But _you_ didn't _kill_ him,'   
Mac is there at her side.   
'Have _you_ ever killed?'   
(If she only knew!)   
'It didn't feel easy.'   
'It's not supposed to.' 

Flashback, French Battlefield, 1814 

The Highlander Regiment-   
Swept opponents away,   
But MacLeod's had enough-   
'No more killing today.'   
He spares a young cavalryman,   
Breathing his last,   
Offers him comfort.   
'One favor?' He's asked. 

'I'm already dead,   
Please carry this ring-   
To my son, Pierre,   
And tell him one thing-   
I fought for my regiment.   
With honor, I died,'   
Mac says he'll make sure-   
The boy wears it with pride. 

Regimental Headquarters, Present day 

With an eagle and crown-   
The cufflink is designed.   
This pinpoints the regiment,   
It is not hard to find,   
The cavalry captain-   
Knows the misfit in question,   
His name's Luc Bergon,   
And he's quite the equestrian. 

'If I knew where to find him-   
He would now be in jail,   
And he was a good horseman,   
His days off, without fail-   
Would be spent riding.'   
Mac ponders this fact,   
He'll confer with Renee,   
They've an unspoken pact. 

Around Paris 

The two combine forces,   
To locate the vermin-   
Who killed Davis, shot Charlie,   
But they must determine-   
Where is their base?   
They have some good clues.   
With luck, these bad guys-   
Will soon sing the blues. 

The dead man's relations-   
Owned much real estate.   
Renee gets addresses-   
To investigate.   
The disgraced cufflink owner-   
Rode horses, when able.   
They examine the list,   
And pick out a stable. 

The Stable 

Plans are afoot,   
Xavier, Horton tell Luc-   
'You screw up again,   
And your goose we will cook!'   
'Stop planning! He's _here!_ '   
Xavier feels Mac's approach.   
Horton skitters away-   
Like a frightened cockroach. 

'Boys!' Mercenaries-   
Aim their guns at MacLeod!   
'Go for his _heart!_ '   
Directs Xavier, aloud.   
' _Nobody move!_ ' shouts Renee-   
Unexpected,   
She's shot in the arm,   
And now Xavier's defected. 

Mac checks on Renee,   
She's OK, says, 'Go get 'em!'   
But, Xavier has vanished.   
Mac cannot seem to net him.   
He does locate Horton-   
As he boards his boat,   
Joe Dawson's there also,   
Horton pauses to gloat. 

Dockside 

Until Joe aims his gun,   
Saying, 'It's finished, James.'   
'Joe...We are _family!_ '   
(Still playing his games.)   
'I'll light you a candle!'   
Shoots him dead-beyond doubt.   
Joe stares at the water,   
'He always had a way out!' 

'I'd have done it,' says Mac,   
New respect, he expresses.   
'No,' declares Joe,   
'We clean up our own messes.'   
Mac becomes misty-eyed,   
His lost friend is found,   
He consoles Dawson simply,   
'I'll see ya around,' 

Later 

Now the hunt's on for Xavier,   
Maurice, using his legs,   
Finds out who supplies-   
Xavier's favorite fish eggs,   
Mac follows the trail-   
To St. Cloud's address,   
The Immortal showdown-   
Starts with quiet finesse. 

Short-lived, the politeness,   
Soon weapons are drawn,   
In the m'lée that follows-   
All civility's gone.   
They both lose their swords,   
But nothing deters them,   
They'll each use the other's,   
As their animus spurs them. 

Very soon Xavier's head-   
Shares the fate of his hand,   
A magnificent Quickening!   
Bolts of lightening are grand.   
This unholy alliance-   
Was doomed from inception.   
Horton and Xavier,   
Victims of self-deception. 

A Park Bench 

Renee says farewell,   
She has been reassigned.   
She asks Mac the question-   
That so troubled her mind.   
'Don't you find me attractive?   
Is it ME that's remiss?'   
His answer-a lingering-   
Passionate kiss. 

The camera pans upwards-   
To a space overhead,   
A lone figure watches-   
James Horton! _NOT DEAD!!_   
What does it take-   
To be rid of this butcher?   
What torment does he plan-   
For the Highlander's future? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: the Official Site: **

Ken Gord, Producer   
'We had some barge scenes on the Seine, where MacLeod's barge was, so that year the Seine flooded and we couldn't get to our boat. And, in fact, we couldn't shoot those scenes until something like a month later. I remember Post Production needed those scenes and it was the last day and I think we just barely got to the Seine in time. I ended up directing them because the director was going too slow and the sun was going down and we wouldn't be able to deliver the show.' 

~ The Vampire   
  
---


End file.
